Can I Have This Dance?
by Melissa43097
Summary: Claire and Gray had been best friends since childhood. They love each other but will it be too late for them to realize?  Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 1

Two Reasons To Come Back

* * *

><p>"We will reach our destination. Please get your bags in your respective cabins." The captain said through the intercom. Claire heard the message and decided to go to her cabin. Claire passed by the deck while she was walking. Suddenly, Claire stopped and closed her eyes as she inhaled the sea breeze that crashed gently upon her face.<p>

She then remembered the things that happened in Mineral Town when she was still a kid. She played with the horse, she fed the chickens, and watered the crops. She all have done this with her grandfather. Oh, how she loved helping him.

But all at once, all the good memories vanished from her imagination and were replaced with horror. She remembered the reason why she came back. It was because her grandfather have died. If she only knew she wouldn't have gone to the city.

She tried to stop her tears but it was too late. She quickly pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her tears away.

She noticed that the boat stopped. She remembered to get her things from cabin. She ran as fast to her cabin and got everything. She walked over the captain. As she approached him, she was surprised to see Zack in a captain suit. "Hi Zack, I didn't know you were the captain" Claire said and at the same time smiled at him. "Haha. Actually the captain had a headache and told me he couldn't steer so he asked me if I would. And I said yes. He was there though to guide me. He was just fatigued" Zack blurted out. "Oh, I see. Okay I should be going now. Bye!" Claire said.

Claire checked her things at the lobby and found that she didn't leave anything behind and thanked some of the employees that she passed by as she walked.

As she stepped out of the boat, suddenly, out of the blue, she found herself being hugged from her back tightly. She knew who was hugging her and it made her blush so much. She found it awkward though didn't waste any moment. She enjoyed every second of her being hugged. "Welcome back, Claire I missed you so much." A low and masculine voice said.

She blushed as she remembered another reason why she came back.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :D Everything will be appreciated, even criticisms. And if you ever see mistakes in grammar or spelling or stuff please feel free to point it out. This is my first fanfic so please be patient with what I did XD


	2. Chapter 2

"What wonderful day today is!" I shouted as he jumped out of the bed causing my fellow roommates to wake up.

"Oh, for Goddess' sake Gray! It's still 5:30 in the morning!" Kai said. I stood up with gaiety not minding Kai and started heading for the door. "Wow Gray, I never knew you were a morning person." Cliff commented while I was walking. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Any of you want to eat breakfast with me?" I asked before going out of the room. No one answered

"I think neither wants to " I thought. So I continued walking. When I was about to use the stairs I heard Cliff shouted "Wait for meeeeeee!" I turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"So, Why are you in a good mood today?" Cliff asked as we headed for the counter downstairs to order food.

"Nothing, It's just because I am a good boy" I laughed my ass out. Cliff laughed and just pretended to agree with me.

"What's for your breakfast today for you two?" Ann said upon leaning in the counter."Baked corn, please" Both of us said in unison. "K. I'll make your breakfast now. Why don't you take a seat?" Cliff and I headed for the seats and waited for Ann to finish cooking. It was about 5:50 that time.

We continued talking until Cliff asked me again what was so special today,and I smiled upon thinking about the reason."HEY!" I heard Cliff talk. "I just talk and talk here while you smile. Just tell me why, please?". "I pity you, you sound to desperate to know why" I said to him again for the second time this morning, laughing my ass out.

Thank goodness, after a few moments of Cliff begging me to answer, Ann came out. ' Ohmy, the smell of baked corn' I said in mind. "Here's your Baked corn Cliff and Gray!" Ann said happily. "Do you need anything else?" I and Cliff didn't answer. "So that means a yes?" Ann said.

"Actually, I need your help Ann. I stood up and whispered something into her ear. "Wow, that's a good idea, Gray" Ann told me.

"Hey, what are you talking about? You're so unfair! I'm your best friend, Gray" Cliff muttered.

"No,you're not. Claire's my best friend."

Cliff pouted and felt hurt upon rejection.

* * *

><p>AN: Yow people, Sorry I wasn't able to update for 2 months. You know, too busy with school and extra curricular and stuff. Good thing I was inspired because of what happened during Biology class XD. Our teacher asked us to water our dish garden(our project, and If it dies our grade will come along with it ) And whenever we watered it there was a person under it(our room is on the 2nd floor) buying in the canteen I watered our dish garden . I had nothing to do and I thought of an idea with my friends. I suddenly threw water over the grills or whatever you call it and me and all of my friends ran inside the classroom XD though I think the people became wet XD Haha, I know that was shallow, but still it made my day. XD I'm also sorry because the chapter is too short. If I can I'll try to make it longer. :DDDDDDD

Thanks to young16, mangatitan fan, coffemilk14, reina19,anonymous me, HM lover 26, and Illusion of dawn for the reviews! Thank you very much 3


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm just joking you Cliff. You know that you and Claire are both my bestfriends." I cheered him up.

Ann headed to the counter to work while Cliff and I continued to chat.

"You still like her, do you?" Cliff asked me.

"Since when did I like her?" I asked Cliff suddenly grossed out by what Cliff's saying.

"Dude, it is WAY too obvious. You always talk to me about her everytime." said Cliff.

"I al-" I said

"And everytime she visits her grandfather, if you could just see the look on your face." said Cliff cutting my sentence.

"Oh for goddess' sake Cliff. She's just my best friend. As if I'd have feelings for her. Well, I like her in a super bestfriend way. And there's no way she could probably like me too. We're like brothers and sisters." I told him saying my point.

After minutes of silence… I am almost finished with my meal. It was about 7: 30 when I looked at my wrist watch and found out that I had spend too much time on thinking about my argument with Cliff.

"Just go to Claire's farmhouse later at 8:00pm." I told Ann and Cliff.

I had to head to the Blacksmith or Saibara would kill me. I head on to the door and started brisk walking. I look high up in the sky and thought about Cliff and mine's conversation.

Why did I find every moment me and Claire got shipped annoying and bothering?

Why do I always feel real annoyed, though she doesn't look ugly? In fact, she's very beautiful.

…

And wonderful.

…

And caring.

...

And kind.

…

And funny.

…

And lovely.

…

And hardworking.

…

I suddenly bumped on to a rock and got tripped. I totally forgot to take a turn on the way to the poultry farm. I got too much lost on my thoughts.

I found myself on Claire's farm.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I heard a familiar voice chuckling and handing over a hand to me.

I took her hand and pushed her down.

I cuddled her up (which was the thing we always do since we were kids) on the fields.

"Aaaaah" she pretended to cry and giggled.

"So, what's up?" I asked her.

"Everything's fine. Oh, and thank you so much for everything yesterday. You know waiting for me at the dock and helping me bring my bag all the way here." She told me.

"You're welcome… So Claire, I guess I'll be heading now for work. Gramps will probably shout at me

again for coming late" I laughed.

"Wait, I'll go with you! I'll be buying some chicken feeds on the poultry."

"Let's go now, shall we?" I smirked at her and carried her on my back.

After 2 few minutes, we arrived at our destination.

Before heading towards the door of the blacksmith, I shouted at Claire "Meet me at the beach later at

7:30pm, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. What are you up to anyways?"

"Well, that's a secret."

We both headed for different directions.

A/N: So yeah, that's chapter 3 :D I'm so sorry it took so long to update.

Toodles x


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's POV

I just finished clearing the land, feeding the animals, and planting a few seeds. It's 5 o'clock now and I am deeply exhausted and I lied on the grass.

My eyes are going to close anytime now. But to be honest, I am excited for later because me and my best friend are going to hang out on the beach. I am going to put aside all of my tiredness today. I really don't know what he's planning but all I can say is that I am really excited.

I started walking towards my house. I opened the door and noticed that I really needed a shower because of the reflection that I've just seen on the mirror. My hair is a mess and I look haggard. Not to mention, I am starting to get stinky because of the hard work I've put today. Well, I know that Gray is not going to mind because we used to call it "THE SWEET SMELL OF HARDWORK". We were used to it, but of course, being tonight the first hang out of me and Gray in many years... I thought I'd like to become more presentable.

I stepped into the shower and removed all my clothes. I turned on the water and wet my hair. I applied shampoo, and cleaned my body.

I stepped out of the shower. I went to my room and noticed that all my other clothes were left in the city. I'll take note to contact mother to send the others. All I have is a yellow sundress. Well, I have others, but all of them are for farming.

I put on my underwear, and put on the sundress, though it will be too cold at the beach at night time wearing this. I put up her hair in a messy bun and didn't bother to put any make up at all. I was a girl that didn't put make up on at least it's really a special and formal occasion.

I grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes. I looked at the clock only to know that I was 15 minutes late. I totally forgot to keep track of the time. Then, I started to run for the beach.

I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop running until I reached the square. I inhaled and exhaled while taking the route to the beach.

I smelled the salty and breezy air and saw a figure near the shore. I walked sneakily towards it. When I was near him, he stood up and sighed. He looked at his phone probably checking the time. Maybe Gray thought I wasn't coming.

I only thought of one thing to do to cheer him up and to show him that I would never ditch him.

"Hey Gray, do you think you're the only one who can do this? Don't you?" I said while wrapping my arms around his body.


End file.
